


The Meaning of Love

by Firelizard46



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: "What is the meaning of love"? Good question. Join me in this little story where Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier learn exactly that.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Daryl Dixon was little, he had it pounded into his head that there was no such thing as love. His dad was a heavy drinker that would beat him every day, while his big brother sat there and did nothing, so Daryl never knew what love really was, until he got with a group of survivors from the zombie apocalypse. He sees the way Lori Grimes takes care of her son Carl, and the way Carol Peletier takes care of her daughter Sophia. Seeing the love Carl and Sophia were getting from their moms is making him upset, so he decided to go for a hunt.

  
The morning before his hunt Shane Walsh, Andrea, he doesn’t know her last name, Glenn, whose last name is unknown, and T-Dog, who's whole name is a big mystery to Daryl, decided to make a run to Atlanta. They wanted Daryl to go, but Daryl's older brother, Merle, refused to let him go.

  
"We need one more man to go," Shane said to Merle.

  
"Well, my little brother ain't going with you. I am not going to let you guys leave him behind in that Walker infested town if things go bad," Merle said, stepping between Daryl and Shane.

  
"Why don't you go then?" Dale, whose last name is unknown, asks. "Either you go or your brother goes."

  
"Don't tell me what to do old man," Merle said, his anger rising. "Fine, if we're going then let’s go. I will be there in a second."

  
"Merle, don't go," Daryl said once everyone walked away.

  
"I'm sorry brother, but I am going, and you have to stay here and watch my stuff. Don't you dare let anyone touch my stuff. You know what will happen if you do," Merle said, grabbing a hold of Daryl's shirt. By instinct Daryl flinched back and tried to break his brother's hold before Merle hit him, but he was too slow. Everyone at the camp heard the smack, but the sound was nothing compared to the pain that shot through Daryl's jaw. The pain in his jaw was not the worst part to Daryl; the worst part was the way everyone was looking at him, their eyes full of pity.

"I'm going hunting," Daryl said, picking up his crossbow and walking into the woods without even saying bye to his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

During his hunt, Daryl had shot a nice deer, but he left it lay where it was to look for more food. After getting a good number of squirrels, he decided to head back to where he left the deer. As Daryl got closer, he hears a scream that sounded like Amy, Andrea's sister. When he finally gets to where he heard the scream came from, he sees Shane, Dale, Glenn, and Jim, whose last name he doesn't know, all standing around his deer and a headless Walker. Andrea is holding Amy a little bit away from the scene. There is also this guy he doesn't recognize pointing a gun at him.

  
"Damn. Stupid Walker, that was my deer," Daryl says, kicking the body of the walker. "Do you think we can still eat it?"

  
"No. It would be way too dangerous, Daryl," Shane says, turning to walk back to camp.

  
Daryl grabs his arrows that are stuck in the now ruined deer. As he turned to walk away Amy says, "Oh, my god." The Walker head had started moving its mouth, trying to bite someone.

  
"You have to shoot it in the brain," Daryl says, shooting an arrow into the Walker's left eye. He then pulls the arrow out of the now dead Walker head and starts back to camp. He is afraid Merle is going to be mad that he left Merle's stuff unattended, but he doesn't see Merle at camp, and Carol is giving him a sad look.

  
"Where's my brother?" Daryl asks, spinning around to look at Shane.

  
"It's my fault," the mystery guy says.

  
"Who the hell are you?" Daryl says, setting his crossbow down at his and Merle's camp.

  
"He's my husband, Rick," Lori says, walking over to grab Rick's hand.

  
"Well, good for you. You found your dead husband, but where is Merle, woman?" Daryl says, his anger rising to a point where he just wants to kill someone or something, and he is strongly considering killing this new guy.

  
"Your brother is stuck in Atlanta," Rick says.

  
"What?" Daryl asks.

  
"Your brother was putting everyone in danger, so Rick handcuffed him to the roof of the building we were using. When we went to leave, I dropped the keys to the handcuffs. It is all my fault," T-Dog says, walking over from the RV, which is Dale's RV.

  
"You handcuffed my brother to a roof?" Daryl asks, throwing the string of squirrels at Rick's head.

  
"I had to," Rick says, backing away from Daryl.

  
"It's not his fault. I'm the one who dropped the key, but I chained the door to the roof. The Walkers won't be able to get him," T-Dog says, stepping close to Daryl, which was a mistake because Daryl grabbed his always loaded crossbow and pointed it at his head. Rick instantly drew his gun and pointed it at Daryl's head.

  
"Put it down, son," Rick says. At this point, Daryl could feel his head beginning to hurt from the sadness and confusion that is building.

  
"Just stay away from me. All of you," Daryl says, giving everyone a mean look.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night as Daryl lies inside his and Merle's tent staring at the empty part that Merle always took up, he began to shift through the many feelings going through his head. The first is anger at the group for leaving his family behind. The second is worry over whether Merle is ok and safe or not. The third is the one that confuses Daryl. He doesn't know exactly what it is; the only thing he can think to call it is love, love for his now probably dead brother. Even though he will never admit it to anyone, he even felt a little glad that Merle is not there because if he had been, Daryl would probably be beaten extremely badly if not out cold.

  
Right when Daryl is about to roll over and go to sleep, he heard footsteps outside his tent. He instantly grabbed his loaded crossbow ready for whom or what came to his tent. The footsteps stopped and a soft, quiet voice whispers, "Daryl? Are you still awake?" At first, Daryl did not recognize the voice, but he soon realized that it is Carol.

  
"Who's with you?" Daryl asks, grabbing his shirt to put back on so that Carol won't see all his scars.

  
"Sophia," Carol says as Daryl unzips the tent.

  
"What do you want?" Daryl says, taking a seat by the still smoldering ashes from his earlier fire.

  
"Sophia was worried about you, so was I, but not as much as she was," Carol says as she and Sophia sit down on the other side of the fire ring.

  
"Was you now?" Daryl asks Sophia as he makes a funny face at her. Carol looks horrified, but Sophia just laughs.

  
"It's been a long time since I saw her laugh last," Carol says, smiling. "Are you ok Daryl? I mean, losing you brother has to be hard, though I am truthfully glad to see him gone." Daryl flinches at her saying that. Even though Daryl never cared to have Merle around, they are still brothers. Carol must have seen him flinch because she instantly starts apologizing.

  
"You're ok. You do not have to apologize for speaking your mind," Daryl says, adding a few small twigs to the embers. Daryl and Carol end up sitting there and talking for a few hours until Carol's husband walks over.

  
"What are you doing?" he demands of Carol and Sophia.

  
"We were just checking on Daryl," Sophia says in a small voice.

  
"Well, you're leaving now," he says, roughly grabbing a hold of Sophia's arm.

  
"Don't grab her like that," Carol says, putting herself between her husband and Sophia.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman," Carol's husband says, slapping Carol across the mouth. "I will treat my daughter however I want."

  
Daryl is getting really angry because the scene is reminding him of the night Daryl's mom was killed by his dad. "Stop," Daryl says, covering his ears to block out the sound of Sophia's crying, Carol's crying, and her husband's yelling.

  
"What did you just say to me, stupid, redneck, punk," Carol's husband demands, forgetting about his wife and daughter for the moment. Carol seems just as shocked as Daryl feels.

  
"I said 'stop,'", Daryl says in a very small voice, which is extremely unusual for Daryl.

  
"We'll be right along, honey," Carol says suddenly.

  
"Whatever, whore," Carol's husband says, walking away.

  
"I'm sorry," Daryl says, adding some more small branches to the fire.

  
"Whatever are you apologizing for, Daryl? I should be the one apologizing. Actually I should be thanking you," Carol says, sitting down again and holding Sophia close to her.

  
"No problem," Daryl says, using that small voice again.

  
"Hey," Carol says, reaching to grab a hold of Daryl's arm, which he flinches away from her hand. "Are you ok, Daryl?"

  
"I'm fine," Daryl says, glancing at Sophia, who is now asleep next to Carol.

  
"No you’re not," Carol says, this time actually placing her hand on Daryl's arm. "You can tell me, Daryl. Everyone else is done asleep, and I will never tell them anything you say unless you want me to tell them. I promise, Daryl."

  
"It's just that I cannot stand to see the way he treats you and Sophia. It reminds me of things I would love to keep buried," Daryl says, giving Carol a very weak smile.

  
"What things? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Carol says, starting to stand up to leave.

  
"My dad is a really bad drunk," Daryl says suddenly. At this Carol sits back down and begins to run her fingers through Sophia's hair. "One day he got thrown out of the local bar, and he came home extremely mad. It was about eleven at night, and Merle and I were done in bed, but I woke up when he slammed the door. I could hear him screaming at my mom from the other side of the house. I ended up sneaking out of bed and down the hallway to their bedroom. I was just standing outside the door, when it slammed open. My dad seemed surprised to see me standing there and got mad that I wasn't in bed."

  
"What happened? What did he do, Daryl?" Carol asks; she looks like the whole story is scaring her. Daryl's face must be showing his fear because Carol moved over closer to him and puts her arm around him.

  
"Well," Daryl says, a little nervous for some reason with Carol being so close. "He grabbed my arm, like your husband did with Sophia. Mom started crying and begging him not to hurt me, which confused and scared me. My dad had never hurt me or Merle, until that night. Mom stepped in between dad and me. That made dad all that much madder. He grabbed a piece of glass that was on the dresser and he struck out at me, saying that he was going to hurt me just to show my mom up. I don't remember what all happened after that, I must have closed my eyes because when I opened them, my mom was laying on the ground in front of me with the piece of glass sticking out of her throat.

  
At first, Carol doesn't know whether he is done or not. "She sacrificed herself for you," Carol says it as more of a statement, but Daryl nodded anyways. "How old were you when it happened?"

  
"I was twelve," Daryl says. "Sophia's age. That is why you were covering your ears and said 'stop' earlier. Thank you," Carol says, looking lovingly at Sophia sleeping.

  
"What for?" Daryl asks, suddenly confused.

  
"From keeping our fate from following yours."

  
"Even if you died, I would never let Sophia's fate become like mine," Daryl said, shuddering at the thought.

  
"Thank you. Well, I better get back over to my husband," Carol says, touching her mouth. "Hate to wake her."

  
"Then don't," Daryl says, looking at the fast asleep Sophia.

  
"What? I cannot leave her here," Carol says, looking at Daryl confused.

  
"I'll carry her," Daryl says, getting up. Daryl does not even wait for Carol to say anything; he just picks Sophia up and starts walking. It doesn't take long to get to Carol's camp.

  
"Thank you Daryl, but I better lay her in there," Carol says, trying to take Sophia.

  
"No. I carried he this far. I'll lay her down. I do not care what he says or does to me for it," Daryl says, stepping into the tent and laying Sophia down.

  
"Thank you," Carol says, giving Daryl a quick kiss on the cheek then stepping into the tent and zipping it shut. It doesn't take long for Daryl to fall asleep, once he got back to the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up the next day, all he wanted was to be left alone by most of the group. He got up a little later than normal, so when he actually stepped out of the tent, everyone is done up and moving around. Every morning he goes and splashes some cold lake water on his face, so he headed to the lake.

  
Shortly after he gets done splashing his face, he hears someone walking up behind him. He turns around to find Carol's husband standing right behind him.

  
"Yes?" Daryl says, wiping the water off of his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

  
"Stay away from my family," Carol's husband says, getting into Daryl's face.

  
"Whatever, man. I didn't ask them to come over," Daryl says. Daryl really wants to step back, but if he did, he would be falling off the slight edge into the lake.

  
Shortly after he had thought, Carol's husband pushes him right of the slight ledge and into the water. Everyone at camp must have heard the splash because when Daryl resurfaced, everyone is standing at the lakes edge. Well, everyone but Carol's husband.

  
"What are you staring at?" Daryl asks, standing up. All of the group but Carol walks back to camp, some of them laughing.

  
"Are you ok?" Carol asks once everyone is back at camp.

  
"I'm fine," Daryl says, his voice still harsh. Carol flinches at his tone, and Daryl immediately regrets ever saying anything. "I'm a little cold," Daryl says much softer.

  
"Do you have clean clothes you can change into?" Carol says, helping Daryl step up on the ledge and out of the water.

  
"Yeah, but this was my only long sleeve shirt, and the wind is a bit cold today," Daryl says, walking back to Merle's camp site.

  
"I'll be right back, and I'll help you dry that shirt out," Carol says, walking away.

  
Daryl steps into the tent and changes out of his soaking wet clothes. He then makes a nice sized fire and huddles as close as he can to it. By the time Carol gets back, he is sitting there shivering really badly. Winter had just ended, so the weather could be really harsh.

  
Carol walks over and gives Daryl a big smile. She is trying to hide something behind her back, but she is not succeeding all too well. "Close your eyes," Carol says. Daryl decides not to question, and he doesn't really feel up to questioning anything right now; he just wants to get warm.

  
He hears Carol walk behind him, and feels something get laid over his back and bear arms. Then Daryl hears her step around to his right. "Can I open my eyes now, woman," Daryl asks.

  
"You can," Carol says.

  
Daryl's first thought, when he opens his eyes, is that Carol's husband doesn't seem like the jean jacket type. "I can’t, Carol. I've already caused enough problems between you and your husband," Daryl says, starting to take off the jacket.

  
"Yes you can. It's mine to give. It was my dad, but I never wear it," Carol says, kneeling down and helping Daryl put it on. The jean jacket is a really nice, thick jacket with wings on the back.

  
"Thank you, but shouldn't you give something like this to your husband, or at least keep it for when you have a son?" Daryl says, practically curling up under the jacket.

  
Normally the wind wouldn't bother him, but the lake is ice cold today, and he couldn't seem to get warm. He knew it will warm up once the sun came up, but he doesn't know how far away that is. As Daryl sits there trying to get warm, Carol lays out his shirt beside the nice sized fine.

  
"I better make breakfast," Carol says.

  
"What? No! You don't have to do that. I'll do it," Daryl says, standing up and grabbing the pans from Carol.

  
Daryl stares in wonder as the pans shake in his hands, but thankfully Carol doesn't see his hands shake. Daryl puts the one pan down and goes to put water into the other, but his hands are shaking too much, and he drops the jug of water and pan. Carol turns around at the sound just in time to see Daryl drop to his knees.

  
"Daryl!" Carol yells, running over to Daryl and dropping down in front of him. "Daryl? What’s wrong?"

  
"I don't know. My hands won't stop shaking, and my head feels really weird," Daryl says, staring at his hands.

  
At this point everyone, but Carol's husband, is running over. "Oh my god," Amy says, pour horror in her voice, which makes Carol look up in alarm.

  
"The back of Daryl's head is covered in blood," Rick says, kneeling down beside Daryl and puts a handkerchief to the back of Daryl's head. The minute Rick does, pain shots through Daryl's head and his vision swims.

  
Daryl could feel himself start to black out, and wishes he wouldn't. Carol is completely shocked, when Daryl suddenly grabs her shoulders. "Daryl?" Carol asks, grabbing Daryl's head between her hands. "Don't fight it. It's just going to hurt more if you do."

  
Daryl must have blacked out because the next thing he knows is that his head hurts, and that he is really hot. "He's coming to, mom," Sophia's small voice says.

  
"Thank you, Sophia. Why don't you go play with Carl?" Carol says as Daryl slowly opens his eyes.

  
"What...," Daryl says, his voice cracking.

  
"Don't talk; just drink this," Carol says, lifting his head with one hand and putting a bowl of something to his mouth. At this, Daryl flinches away from the bowl. "It's chicken broth," Carol says.

  
"I don't own any chicken broth," Daryl says, sitting up, which he regrets doing because his head spins.

  
"It was mine," Lori says, sticking her head inside the tent. "I came to check on him," she says to Carol.

  
"I think he'll be fine, but he needs to take it easy and slow for a while," Carol says, staring right into Daryl's eyes.

  
"Like hell I am. I'm going to Atlanta," Daryl says, standing up. He almost collapses, and he would of if have grabbed a hold of him.

"Daryl, you're in no condition to go to Atlanta. You can’t even stand on your own," Carol says, trying to make Daryl sit back down.

  
"I'm fine, woman," Daryl says, pushing past her and out of the tent. He pauses outside the tent to let his eyes adjust to the sudden light.

  
"Rick, stop him," Lori says as Daryl starts walking unsteady to Merle's motorcycle.

  
"Where are you going, Daryl?" Rick asks, stepping in front of Daryl.

  
"I'm going to get my brother," Daryl says, voice dripping with venom.

  
"You can’t, Daryl. You're not well," Carol says, running over.

  
"I'm fine, and I'm going to rescue my brother," Daryl says, pushing past Rick, but Rick grabs his arm and stops him.

  
"You're not going...," Rick says, but Daryl interrupts him.

  
"I said I'm going," Daryl says, breaking Rick's hold on his arm.

  
"As I was saying, you are not going alone or unarmed," Rick says, picking up Daryl's crossbow and handing it to him.

  
"Rick?" Lori says, grabbing Rick's arm.

  
"I'm the reason Merle is still in Atlanta. I have to go," Rick says, hugging Lori close to him.

  
"It's too dangerous," Shane says.

  
"I'm not leaving a man trapped on a roof in the middle of a Walker infested town," Rick says.

  
"No, you're just going to leave us two men short here," Shane says.

  
"Three. It's my fault he's stuck there," T-Dog says.

  
"Four," Glenn says.

  
"Why are you going, Asian Boy?" Daryl asks.

  
"I know the city better than you guys," Glenn says so matter of fact.

  
"Rick," Shane says.

  
"I can’t sit here when I know it is my fault Merle is still there, and anyways, I dropped a bag of guns and ammunition back there," Rick says.

  
"Just be careful, Rick," Lori says, hugging Rick tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

As Daryl walks back from a very unsuccessful trip to Atlanta, he pauses at a sudden sound. "What's wrong, Daryl?" Rick says, putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

  
"Shh," Daryl says, trying to concentrate on the sounds around him. Just when he is beginning to think he is hearing things, the sound came again, and it is a very loud scream. Daryl doesn't even think about or care about what the others are doing, he just brakes into a run because the scream he heard is Carol's scream.

  
When he gets to the camp, he sees Carol's husband, but instead of trying to protect his family, he is trying to bite Carol and Sophia. Daryl doesn't even think twice, he just puts an arrow right in the back of Carol's husband's head. Daryl has to force himself to keep killing Walkers and to not go straight to Carol.

  
It seems to take forever to kill them all, but once they are all dead, Daryl drops the shotgun he was using and his crossbow and runs to Carol, who’s holding a very scared Sophia.

  
"Are you guys ok?" Daryl says, dropping down in front of them, which makes Carol flinch back and Sophia cry harder. "Hey, it's me, Carol. It's Daryl."

  
It takes a while, but Carol eventually releases it' Daryl and starts crying just as bad as Sophia. Daryl hesitates at first, but eventually wraps his arms around Carol and Sophia. They both hesitate at first, but then they push tight into his arms, which makes him fall backwards and Sophia chuckle.

  
"Everyone is staring," Carol says, pushing her face into his shoulder.

  
"So what? They can stare all they want. Are you ok, Carol? Sophia?" Daryl says, resting his chin on Carol's head.

  
"We are fine now," Carol says, but Daryl can feel her tears soaking his shirt.

  
"This is why I said you should not leave," Shane yells suddenly, which makes Daryl look up. "Where's Merle? Where is this guy that obviously means more to you than your own wife and son?"

  
"He wasn't there. He cut off his own hand and escaped. He took that truck we had. We don't know where he is. I thought he might have come back here looking for Daryl," Rick says over Lori’s head as he hugs his wife and son.

  
"No," Daryl says suddenly.

  
"What?" Carol asks, looking up.

  
"He wouldn't come back for me," Daryl says, looking at the lake above Carol's head.

  
"He's...," Lori starts to say but stops suddenly.

  
"Oh, Andrea," Carol says so soft that only Daryl hears. Daryl first looks at Carol's face and then follows her line of sight. He is worried about what he sees. Andrea is kneeling beside he sister Amy, whose left arm and neck are both missing a chunk of flesh. It is very clear to Daryl that Amy is already dead.

  
"We need to take care of the dead," Glenn says suddenly.

  
"Carol, Lori, take the kids into the RV. They shouldn't watch this," Rick says.

  
"Lori, can you watch Sophia?" Carol asks standing up.

  
"Don't make yourself do something you don't want to," Daryl says, standing up.

  
"I'll be ok, Daryl," Carol says.

  
As Jim and Andrea grab the last body to load up, Daryl watches Carol hug Sophia. Daryl wants so badly to go over and comfort them, but he has no idea how. He is just about to get up enough guts to go over, when he hears Andrea scream something about a bite. It turns out that Jim has been bitten.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl is starting to get aggravated at the whole group for going around in circles about killing or not killing Jim. No one is asking his opinion, so Daryl is just standing at the back of the group still holding the ax.

  
"It's too dangerous," Carol says when the group got silent. "But we cannot just kill him. He's our friend."

  
"It is too dangerous. The longer you guys go in circles about this, the closer he is to killing one of us. If you guys won't end it, then I will," Daryl says, turning towards where Jim is sitting and raising the ax above his head.

  
Just as Daryl gets the ax up to swing down, he hears a very familiar sound in his right ear. Rick is pointing his gun at Daryl's head, just like he had done in Atlanta when Daryl tried to kill T-Dog.

  
"Don't make me pull the trigger," Rick says, moving to grab the ax from Daryl. Daryl lets Rick take the ax, but not for the reason Rick thinks. When Daryl had spun around to go at, he saw a pure look of horror on Carol's face that made something in his chest squeeze.

  
Everyone in the group is giving Daryl a disgusted look, which makes Daryl turn and storm off to the lake. "Fucking idiots. It'll be your fault when he turns and kills someone," Daryl says as he passes Shane, who Daryl cannot stand. Daryl hears Rick calling after him, but he just walks on.

  
After sitting on the little ledge of the lake for a while, he hears someone walk behind him. "Rick too scared to come himself? He has to send an old man to do his work?" Daryl says, not looking away from the log floating on the water he is staring at.

  
"How did you know it was me?" Dale asks, sitting down beside Daryl.

  
"You walk with a slight limp. You screwed up your left leg, and it never healed properly," Daryl says, staring at the log, but now he can see Dale out of the corner of his eye.

  
"You are a good hunter. To be able to pick up on my slight limp when I walk," Dale says, giving Daryl a big smile and a pat of approval on Daryl's shoulder, which makes Daryl flinch really bad. "Rick and Shane want us to move. Rick wants us to try the CDC," Dale says after a while of silence.

  
"So?" Daryl says, skipping a rock across the water.

  
"So, you need to come pack up your stuff. We need to leave as soon as possible," Dale says.

  
"Then leave. I ain't stopping you."

  
"What?" Dale asks. When Daryl doesn't reply, Dale knows what Daryl is thinking. "No, Daryl. We are not leaving without you. The rest of the group may act like they don't need you, but we do. We all do. Carol and Sophia do," Dale says, hesitating at first on the last sentence. Dale know he hit home when Daryl suddenly gets up, throws a rock, and storms off with a loud 'fuck you' at Dale.

  
After driving for five hours, the group stops and takes a break. "Jim is getting worse," Glenn says, as he steps out of the RV.

  
"I don't think he's going to make it to the CDC. He's already got the fever and vomiting blood," Dale asks, lowering his voice as to not disturb Jim.

  
"Let me talk to him," Rick says, stepping inside the RV.

  
Daryl is still mad at the group for several different things, so he decides to walk back to his truck at the back of the line of cars. As he walks away, he hears Carol ask Lori to watch Sophia. He then hears Carol's light footsteps fall in behind him.

  
He turns to confront her once he is back by his truck. "What do you want? Why are you following me?" Daryl says, getting into Carol's face. Daryl's mind is racing in confusion, trying to figure out the weird, new feelings he gets when Carol is around him. Being confused only makes Daryl madder.

  
"I just wanted to ask what had changed your mind about coming with us? What did Dale say to make you change your mind?" Carol says, flinching badly at the closeness, which Daryl doesn't miss. He knows what makes people flinch that bad, knows really well.

  
"What business is that of yours?" Daryl snaps, feeling embarrassed because of what Dale had said that made him change his mind.

  
"I'm worried about you," Carol says, turning and walking back to the group.


	7. Chapter 7

A half hour later, they are driving down the road again, but without Jim. The group decided to leave Jim on the side of the road as he wanted. Daryl doesn't like it, mainly because Carol holds Sophia close to her as both cry and walk away from Jim. For some reason that Daryl cannot wrap his mind around, he hates seeing Carol and Sophia cry.  
By the time they reach the CDC, Daryl knows there isn’t much daylight left. "Rick, I think we should wait. We should bed down for the night. There isn't much daylight left," Daryl says. Daryl is a little nervous because this is the first time he has voiced his opinion. The whole group seems just as surprised as Daryl, all but Carol. Carol is just giving him an approving smile, which makes Daryl look away from her really quick.

  
"We came this whole way already. We are not stopping now. There is plenty of time left before sun down," Rick says, giving Daryl a look of disgust. Daryl instantly feels pissed off at Rick, but also pissed off at himself. Daryl had suggested bedding down because he is worried about Carol and Sophia.

  
The walk to the CDC doors is an easy one. There are only a couple of Walkers, and Daryl takes them down quick, silent, and easy. Daryl does not like the look of the metal safety doors of the CDC. There is no way for them to get in, they are losing light fast, and Rick is freaking out. Rick is screaming and pounding on the door, which is starting to scare Carol and Sophia.

  
"Rick, stop," Shane says, pulling Rick away. Daryl is having problems listening for Walkers, so he walks about five feet away from the group. He smells the Walkers before he sees and hears them. They are stumbling around the corner of a nearby building.

  
"Walkers," Daryl says, walking back to the group, but not taking his eyes off the Walkers.

  
"You’re killing us," Rick yells at the camera by one of the doors.

  
Daryl knows they will not all make it back to the cars. Several Walkers are already extremely close and Daryl takes them out, grabbing Carol and pulling her behind him. He feels Carol grab the back of his shirt as he walks backwards away from the Walkers.

  
"Rick, we have to go," Shane yells. Just as they all turn to leave, the steel door in front of them opens. There is one man standing there.

  
"Let me check you all for infection, and I will let you in," the man says.

  
"Of course. Now let us the fuck in," Daryl says, pushing Carol towards the door.

  
Daryl is the last one to go in, and the steel door shuts behind him. They are all stuck getting blood drawn and temperature checked before the man says anything else. Daryl has always hated needles, but he knows that if he refused everyone would end up thrown back outside.

  
He is sitting away from everyone, waiting his turn and trying not to get sick. Daryl is so focused on not throwing up what little he has in him that he jumps suddenly, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Carol's soft voice says from behind him.

  
"I'm fine," Daryl says, but right when he says it his stomach twists. Daryl puts his head into his hands as he felt bile rise into the back of his throat.

  
"The needles, right?" Carol says, kneeling down in front of Daryl. Daryl doesn't trust himself to speak, so he just nods. "Why didn't you tell us?" Carol says, resting her hands on his knees.

  
"Yeah right. And have everyone laugh at me about it?" Daryl says, looking up at Carol.

  
"Wait here," Carol says, getting up and walking away. Daryl watches as she disappears around the corner to where everyone else is. When Carol comes walking back, the CDC man is following her. "Give me a second," Carol says, stopping a little bit away from Daryl, which makes Daryl frown because she says it to the CDC man.

  
"Of course," the man said with a nod.

  
"What are you doing, woman," Daryl asks as Carol kneels down in front of him again.

  
"I'm going to help you," Carol says, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his bandana.

  
"What are," Daryl says, flinching back as Carol reaches out to his face.

  
"Hold still," Carol says with sudden seriousness in her voice, which makes Daryl stop struggling. Daryl is now blind folded, and he can feel Carol sit on the table behind him and pull him against her chest. She suddenly cups her hands over his ears, and he just grabs onto the table. He doesn't even feel the needle. Daryl doesn't even know it is over until he feels Carol move and the blind fold falls from his eyes.

  
"You ok?" Carol asks. She is kneeling in front of him again. Daryl nods and gets up. Daryl walks to where the rest of the group is waiting.

  
"What the fuck are you staring at?" Daryl says at no one in particular.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Jenner, the CDC man, turns out to be the only one left at the CDC, which strikes Daryl as odd. Dr. Jenner shows them around and assigns everyone rooms. "Do not plug anything in and take it easy with the hot water," Dr. Jenner says, smiling.

  
"Did he say hot water?" Glenn asks, turning around as Dr. Jenner walks away.

  
"You forget some of your English, china man?" Daryl asks, walking towards his assigned room.

  
"Korean," Glenn yells at Daryl.

  
"Whatever," Daryl says, walking into his room. He will never admit it to anyone, but he is excited at the thought of a hot shower.

  
As he steps out of the shower, he hears a soft knock on his door. "Who the fuck is it?" Daryl yells, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

  
"It’s me, Carol," Carol's soft voice barely says through the door.

  
"What the fuck do you want, woman?" Daryl says, throwing open the door. Daryl grins when Carol looks away when she notices he is only in a towel.

  
"Dr. Jenner wants me to let you know dinner is almost done," Carol says, staring at the end of the hall.

  
"I'll be down in a couple of minutes," Daryl says, shutting the door. Daryl waits until he hears Carol's footsteps go down the hallway before he moves from the door. "Stupid bitch. Always sticking her nose into everyone’s business," Daryl mutters to himself as he gets dressed.

  
When he finally gets to the dining area, everyone is done eating, and the adults are drinking alcoholic beverages. Daryl cannot help but chuckle when he sees that Glenn is not drinking an alcoholic beverage.

  
The group is enjoying themselves so well that they do not see Daryl walk in, and they all jumped when he speaks. "Come on, china man. I want to see how red your face can get," Daryl says, taking the only empty seat, which is in between Rick and Carol at the head of the table. Glenn looks horrified at Daryl's comment, but most of the group laughs at the interaction.

  
Daryl is about to load his plate with food when Carol suddenly grabs his plate and starts putting food on it. Daryl is afraid that she is going to put some mashed potatoes on his plate. Carol goes to do it but stops suddenly.

  
"You're allergic to milk right?" Carol asks, looking at Daryl. The group all gets quiet and looks at Daryl when she says this.

  
"You are?" Rick asks.

  
"So what if I fucking am?" Daryl snaps, feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

  
"I had no idea," Lori says.

  
"Neither did I," Dale says.

  
"That's why he never eats with us and fixes his own food," Carol says, handing Daryl his loaded plate, which has pork chops and green beans on it. Daryl is quickly growing irritated at being the center of attention.

  
"Dr. Jenner, where are the others?" Rick says suddenly. Daryl looks at Rick, and Rick gives Daryl a quick nod, which Daryl returns before focusing on his food.

  
"They all left," Dr. Jenner says from the other end of the table. Daryl is thankful that Rick decides not to pursue the conversation. They all end up drinking a lot, all but Carol and Lori. Carol and Lori eventually excuse themselves and the kids, but the rest of the group stays up drinking for a few more hours.

  
As Daryl gets up to walk back to his room, he grabs a full bottle of whiskey to take with him. Daryl is just about to settle in for the night, the whiskey half gone, when he hears a commotion outside the door. He walks out into the hallway just as Dr. Jenner rounds the end of the hallway, walking towards everyone.

  
"The lights will be out in thirty minute," Dr. Jenner says, grabbing the whiskey from Daryl as he passes.

  
"Hey," Daryl yells.

  
"You've had far more than enough," Dr. Jenner says, walking towards his room at the end of the hallway.

  
"Like hell I have," Daryl says, but he decides to forget it and walks back into his room. Once Daryl hits the bed, he is out cold.

  
Daryl feels fear grip him when he wakes up, until he remembers the day before. His head his pounding from drinking too much, and he can hear Andrea getting sick in the next room. It takes Daryl a while, but he eventually makes his way down to breakfast.

  
Daryl is instantly greeted by a smiling Carol when he walks into the dining room. All but Andrea and Dale are already eating breakfast. As Daryl walks to the table, Carol grabs and loads his plate with food. He frowns at Carol when she puts his plate in front of him.

  
"I can get my own damn food, woman," Daryl says, taking a bit of sausage. Andrea and Dale eventually some breakfast, but Andrea doesn't eat more than a couple of bits of eggs.

  
"Are you hung-over?" Daryl hears Carl ask Rick. "Mom says you are."

  
"Well, mom would be right," Rick says.

  
After everyone eats breakfast, they follow Dr. Jenner into the computer room of the CDC. "Hate to bomb you so soon," Dale starts saying.

  
"But you will anyways," Dr. Jenner says.

  
"Where is everyone? What happened to finding a cure and providing protection?" Rick asks, taking charge.

  
"We cannot seem to find one," Dr. Jenner says without even batting an eye.

  
"What?" Lori asks.

  
"All of our experiments have failed," Dr. Jenner says.

  
"What is that?" T-Dog asks suddenly, pointing at the wall behind Daryl. Daryl is instantly worried and set on edge when he turns and sees a countdown clock that says thirty minutes and twenty seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

Turns out that when the timer runs out the CDC will blow up, and now Dr. Jenner has them all locked into the computer room. Daryl is trying to get through the door with an ax, looking at Carol and Sophia occasionally. Carol is sitting on the ground, holding Sophia as both of them sob. Daryl feels like his heart stops when Carols speaks. "We don't deserve to die like this," Carol chokes out, which makes Daryl way madder than what he already was.

  
"You’re not going to break through. Those doors are built to take an explosion and still stand," Dr. Jenner says.

  
"You’re not," Daryl yells, running at Dr. Jenner with the ax raised, but Rick, Shane, and T-Dog stop him and take his ax.

  
"Just because you have given up, doesn't mean the rest of us should die too," Dale says.

  
"You all will eventually," Dr. Jenner says, but he opens the doors any ways.

  
They all run and grab their stuff, then head to the entrance of the CDC, which is still locked down. Daryl grabs his ax back from T-Dog and starts attacking the big windows, and Rick joins him the other ax.

  
"We need something stronger," Rick says as both men stop.

  
"How about this?" Carol asks, pulling a grenade out of her purse.

  
"Where the fuck did you get that?" Daryl asks.

  
"I found it when we raided those cars on the freeway. I thought it might be useful," Carol says.

  
"It will be," Rick says.

  
"Everyone takes cover," Daryl yells, grabbing Carol and Sophia and running around the corner from the windows. Daryl knew the explosion is going to bring Walkers. "Carry Sophia and stay close to me," Daryl says quickly to Carol, who nods and puts Sophia on her back.

  
Daryl and Carol move quickly after the explosion. Daryl is right about the Walkers being drawn to the sound, he kills five of them with the ax as they all run to the cars.

  
As they get close to the cars, Daryl grabs Carol and pulls her to his truck. "But this is your truck," Carol says, stopping beside the truck.

  
"Damn it, woman. Get the fuck in," Daryl yells, pushing Carol towards the passenger door. Once they all are loaded up in the cars, they all speed out of there, hearing the CDC blow up behind them.

  
Daryl jumps when he feels Carol's head rest on his arm. He can feel her shaking as she sobs. "What's wrong?" Daryl asks, glancing down at Carol.

  
"One of our groups stayed behind, and Dale and Andrea almost did. We all almost died back there," Carol says softly.

  
"But we didn't, and that is all that matters," Daryl says, moving his arm and wrapping it around Carol's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.


	10. Chapter 10

After traveling for about five hours one of the highways, Daryl is getting really cramped. Daryl is thankful when Rick pulls over, making everyone else pulled over as well.

  
"Get off my arm, woman," Daryl says, trying to get his right arm free from Carol.

  
"What's going on?" Carol asks, waking up startled.

  
"We're just taking a break. Calm down," Daryl says, opening his door and getting out of his truck. Daryl watches Carol as she wakes Sophia.

  
"Are you ok? Did you hurt your shoulder?" Carol asks, climbing out the driver's door and almost tripping out if Daryl hadn't caught her.

  
"Damn woman. Watch what you're doing," Daryl says, flinching when he uses his right arm.

  
"You did hurt your shoulder," Carol says, panicked.

  
"I did not. You put it asleep," Daryl says, looking away and feeling embarrassed.

  
"I'm sorry, Daryl," Carol says, touching Daryl's left shoulder.

  
"You have no reason to apologize."

  
"Why did you not wake me up?"

  
"You looked peaceful," Daryl says, feeling heat build in his face.

  
"Five more minutes," Rick's yell interrupts them.

  
"Do you know how to drive?" Daryl asks suddenly.

  
"Yes, I do. Why?" Carol asks, watching Sophia and Carl play a little bit away.

  
"I'm going to ride the bike for a while," Daryl says, jumping in to the back of the truck. Carol walks to the back of the truck and gets ready to put down the tailgate for Daryl. "Be careful when you put it down. The driver's side is not screwed on."

  
Daryl ends up helping Carol put it down, and then he grabs his ramp and slides it down. Daryl starts to feel uncomfortable with Carol watching him back the motorcycle off the truck.

  
"You guys ready to move on?" Rick's voice makes Carol jump and move behind Daryl.

  
"Yeah. We're ready," Daryl says. Daryl waits until Rick walks away to continue. "I want you guys to be behind the RV. Get up there and do not leave there."

  
Daryl slides the board back into the truck bed as Carol helps Sophia into the truck. Daryl starts up the motorcycle and rides up beside Rick's car.

  
"What's wrong?" Rick asks, rolling down his window.

  
"I would prefer it if you let Carol move up between the RV and T-Dog's car," Daryl says, cutting the engine of Merle's bike.

  
"Of course," Rick says, stepping out of his car, walking up to T-Dog's car, and talking to T-Dog.

  
Daryl is relieved to see T-Dog start up his car and let Carol in front of him. Carol is now third, in the middle of the line once Daryl pulls to the front. Daryl doesn't like it that they are eventually stuck driving on one of the main highways, which is covered in abandoned cars.

  
The group goes as far as they can, weaving around cars, until the road is blocked. Daryl is able to slip through on the motorcycle while everyone else waits. The group is gathered together when Daryl gets back.

  
"How bad?" Rick asks.

  
"It is going to take a few hours to clear it," Daryl says, parking the motorcycle by his truck.

  
"We have another problem," Glenn said, pointing towards the smoke coming out of the RV engine.

  
"I told you, I needed a part from that van," Dale says, wiping his hands on an old cloth.

  
"Check and see if any of the vehicles around here has the part and make it quick. We need to move on. It's not safe here," Rick says. "Daryl, T-Dog, let's start moving these cars and making a path."

  
"I’ll help you guys," Andrea says.

  
"Ok. Thank you, Andrea. Lori, Carol, you guys should check and see if there is anything of use in these cars," Rick says before turning and walking towards the cars blocking the road. "How many?"

  
"Six," Daryl says, taking off his coat and tossing it at Carol when he sees her shiver. Daryl can see the question in Carol's eyes. "I'm not going to need it. It would get in the way."

  
"Are you sure? It's cold today," Carol asks.

  
"I'm sure. Now put that damn coat on, woman," Daryl says, walking to where the moving party is waiting.

  
"You guys look like you could use some more man power," Shane says, walking over and giving Daryl a dirty look.

  
"The more help, the sooner we get moving again," Rick says, noticing the look between Shane and Daryl. "Andrea you're in charge of turning the tires. Come on guys."

  
Daryl is put on the passenger side of the trunk with T-Dog at passenger door, Rick at driver's side of the trunk, and Shane at driver's door. It took a while to get the first car moved, and they all freeze when they hear Dale whistle his warning whistle.

  
Daryl grabs his crossbow and looks for Carol, whose five cars away from him. Daryl starts to move to her, but he sees Carol, Lori, Carl, and Sophia all drop down and move under cars. Daryl continues to move towards them, but the Walkers beat him to them, and he is forced to turn and go the other way, looking for his own hiding place. He looks around a car to see a Walker shuffling towards T-Dog, whose arm is bleeding. Daryl quickly grabs an arrow and shoves it into the Walker's head, killing it. He then makes T-Dog lay down and puts the dead Walker on top of him. The horde of Walkers sweep past right after Daryl gets a dead body on top of himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl waits five minutes after the last Walker passes to move. Daryl shoves the body off him and moves to check on T-Dog. "We need to get you back to the RV and Dale," Daryl says.

  
Daryl gets ready to help T-Dog gets up when he hears a scream that shatters his heart. "Go," T-Dog says, shoving Daryl towards the sound.

  
"I can’t leave you unprotected," Daryl says, staring off to where the scream came from.

  
"I'll be right behind you. Go," T-Dog says, shoving Daryl a lot harder. Daryl ran as fast as he can to where he saw Carol and Sophia last. He gets there just in time to see Rick run into the woods as Carol fights back a cry. Daryl feels his breakfast threaten to reappear, but Carol suddenly buries her face in his shirt. Daryl quickly hands his crossbow to Glenn, who looks scared of it and wraps his arms around Carol.

  
"Rick will protect her," Daryl says, trying to convince Carol and himself. Daryl can feel Carol's tears soaking his shirt. "Let's go sit down and wait." Carol just nods into Daryl's shirt.

  
Daryl pulls Carol to the back of his truck and puts the tailgate down. "Is it safe to sit on?" Carol asks, pulling slightly away from Daryl.

  
"If you sit more into the bed," Daryl says, jumping into the back of the truck. "Give me your hand."

  
"I can jump up there myself."

  
"Not with that tailgate." Daryl grabs Carol's extended hands and lifts her up. "You need more meat on your bones," Daryl says, sitting down against the back of the truck cab.

  
"Sir?" Glenn stammers out, walking up to the back of the truck. "Where do you want me to put this?"

  
"You can just lay it in the truck cab," Daryl says kindly.

  
"I've never heard you speak so kindly before," Carol says, sitting down next to Daryl and resting her head on his shoulder.

  
"I feel sorry for Glenn. Everyone always looks down on him because he can’t do much," Daryl says, picking at a hole in his jeans.

  
"You do it all the time. Calling him 'china man,'" Carol says, watching him pick at his jeans.

  
"Yes, and I feel bad about doing it. I know what it feels like to try so hard to be useful. At least he only gets picked on," Daryl says before he realizes what he said.

  
"What?" Carol asks, sitting up and looking shocked.

  
"Nothing," Daryl says, looking away from Carol. Daryl hates how much he has already told Carol, and he definitely doesn't want to tell her about being useless around his house,

  
"Daryl?" Carol asks, pulling Daryl out of the memory of his worse scar.

  
"What?" Daryl asks, looking at Carol and, without realizing it, touching his right side where the scar is.

  
"What do you mean by what you just said?" Carol asks, watching Daryl's hand grab his side.

  
"Nothing," Daryl says, quickly dropping his hand from his side.

  
"Daryl, tell me. You know you can trust me."

  
"You don't want to know."

  
"Yes I do." Daryl jumps when Carol touches his cheek and brushes his crazy bangs out of his face.

  
"I can’t. Not right now," Daryl says, looking away when he feels tears come to his eyes.

  
"Ok," Carol says, lying down with her head in his lap. "You can tell me when you are ready. I'm not going anywhere; I can wait." Daryl feels uncomfortable with Carol lying on his lap, but he doesn't say anything. Daryl starts to doze off but is woken by a shuffle at the edge of the woods.

  
"Woman, get up," Daryl says.

  
"What's going on?" Carol says, sitting up and looking around. Daryl sees Carol stiffen when she sees Rick walking towards the cars. "No," Carol sobs, turning and burying her head in Daryl's chest. Daryl watches Rick walk to the RV and talk to Dale, then Rick turns and heads towards Daryl's truck.

  
"Carol," Daryl says softly, which makes Carol look up. "Rick's coming."

  
"I don't want to talk to him," Carol says.

  
"Ok. Wait here. I'll talk to him," Daryl says, getting up and jumping out of the truck. Daryl meets Rick half way.

  
"I need to talk to Carol," Rick said, continuing to walk until Daryl grabs his arm and stops him.

  
"Carol already knows what you have to say. She doesn't want to talk to you. If you have anything to say, you can say it to me," Daryl says, sitting on the hood of a car nearby.

  
"I found Sophia," Rick says, which makes Daryl look up. "I made her hide, led the Walkers away, but when I went back for her, she was gone. She must have tried to find her way back here. I was hoping she would be here when I got back."

  
"She's not," Daryl says softly, looking back to where his truck is parked.

  
"Dale told me. We're going to have a group meeting in about a half hour. I want to start searching as soon as possible," Rick says.

  
"Of course. Let me talk with Carol," Daryl says.

  
"We'll be waiting in half an hour," Rick says as he walks back to the rest of the group.

  
"Carol," Daryl says softly when he gets back to his truck and fined Carol sitting curled up.

  
"I don't want to hear it, Daryl," Carol chocks, sobbing.

  
"Carol, listen to me. I need to tell you something extremely important."

  
"I don't want to hear it!" Carol yells, making Daryl away.

  
"Damn it, woman. Shut up and listen to me," Daryl snaps, punching the side of his truck.

  
"Daryl?"

  
"She is alive. Rick led the Walkers away as she hid. She's out there, trying to find her way back here," Daryl says, sinking to his knees and out of Carol's sight. Daryl doesn't see Carol move, but suddenly she is kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

  
"Thank you, Daryl," Carol whispers into Daryl's ear.

  
"I haven't done anything. I don't deserve your thanks," Daryl says, turning and facing Carol.

  
"You have done a lot for me, Daryl. You have done more than I could ever ask for," Carol whispers. Daryl flinches slightly when Carol leans in and kisses Daryl on the forehead.

  
"A group meeting is being held in a little bit," Daryl says quickly, standing and turning around to hide his blush.

  
"Let's go then," Carol says, grabbing Daryl's arm and pulling him towards the RV.

  
"Let me grab my crossbow first, woman," Daryl says, pulling out of Carol's hand.

  
"Hurry up, Daryl. The sooner we have this meeting, the sooner we can find Sophia."

  
"I'm coming."


	12. Chapter 12

A half hour after the meeting, the group, except T-Dog, Lori, Carl, and Dale, is walking through the woods. Daryl is at the front because he is the best tracker. The group had already checked at the hiding spot Rick had left Sophia at, and they are now following a small set of tracks Daryl had found.

  
"It looks like she was trying to find the road," Daryl says, stopping suddenly and looking at the ground closely.

  
"Told you he would lose the tracks," Shane says, giving Daryl a really nasty look.

  
"I haven't lost them. I trying to figure out why she had stopped here then ran in that direction," Daryl says, pointing to where the tracks go.

  
"Ran?" Carol asks, coming to stand by Daryl.

  
"There aren’t any other tracks, so she wasn't chased. She must have heard something that drew her attention," Daryl says quickly, seeing the panic in Carol's eyes.

  
"What the hell could she have heard in the middle of the woods, miles from the road?" Shane says, giving Daryl another really nasty look.

  
"Shane," Ricks warns, stepping between Daryl and Shane when Daryl's fist clinches. "It's getting late. Let's head back."

  
"But...," Carol says, fighting a sob.

  
"We'll start a daybreak tomorrow, Carol," Rick says.

  
"Come on, woman. Making yourself sick won't help Sophia," Daryl says, wrapping his left arm around Carol's shoulders.

  
"She's only ten. We can’t leave her out here," Carol sobs.

  
"I'll stay out and search a little longer if you go back to the cars," Daryl says.

  
"Daryl...," Rick starts, but Daryl stops him.

  
"It'll give me a chance to hunt. We need more food," Daryl says, pushing Carol towards Andrea. "Andrea, do not let her out of your sight."

  
"Of course," Andrea says, wrapping her arms around Carol's shoulders.

  
"Daryl," Carol says, reaching towards Daryl.

  
"I'll just be a couple hours," Daryl says, kissing Carol's hand.

  
"Be careful," Carol whispers as she hugs him. "I don't want to lose you too."

  
"You won't," Daryl whispers before turning and following the tracks deeper into the woods.

  
After a half hour and a half, Daryl slowly starts to walk back to the highway. Daryl doesn't want to go back empty handed, but he knows Carol will need him tonight. Daryl picks up his pace when it starts getting dark because he rather not is stuck in the pitch black woods, but he isn't fast enough.

  
"Shit," Daryl curses. A sudden sharp sound comes from the right of Daryl, which makes him freeze. Daryl can hear a sound, but it is too far away from him to tell what it is, so he slowly walks towards the sound.

  
"Mommy," came a soft sob, which makes Daryl's heart miss several beats.

  
"Sophia?" Daryl asks softly, afraid he'll scare the little girl.

  
"Mr. Daryl?" comes a shaky voice. Daryl lets out the breath he had been holding.

  
"Thank god, I found you," Daryl says, trying to see the girl in the dark. Daryl jumps a little when he feels little arms wrap around his waist.

  
"I want to go home," Sophia cries as Daryl kneels down in front of her.

  
"We'll have to wait until the day break," Daryl says, picking Sophia up. "Are you hurt at all?"

  
"No, Mr. Daryl," Sophia sobs.

  
"Hey, stop crying. There is no reason to cry anymore. I'll get you back to your mom," Daryl says when he feels Sophia's tears on his shoulder.

  
Daryl knows it is dangerous to keep moving when it is so dark, but he is dying to get Sophia back to Carol. Daryl doesn't see the cliff until it is too late. His foot slips off the edge, and he feels himself fall forward. Daryl doesn't have much time to react. He just barely got his arms wrapped around Sophia to protect her when he hits a ledge and starts rolling down the hill. Daryl can feel a sharp pain in his left side, but he is more worried about Sophia.

  
"Sophia?" Daryl gasps out.

  
"Mr. Daryl, you're hurt," Sophia's voice drifts to Daryl as if from a great distance away. "Mr. Daryl?"

  
"Sophia," Daryl gasps out before blacking out.

  
"Mr. Daryl, please wake up," Sophia's voice drifts to Daryl. Daryl slowly opens his eyes to see Sophia's face right above him. Daryl closes his eyes again when pain shoots through Daryl's left side. "Don't go back to sleep, Mr. Daryl. Please." Daryl slowly opens his eyes again.

  
"Are you hurt?" Daryl rasps out.

  
"No. You protected me. Please, don't move yet, Mr. Daryl," Sophia says as Daryl tries to sit up. Daryl slowly sits up and looks to see what happened to his side. Daryl is shocked to find one of his arrows stuck in his side.

  
"Shit," Daryl curses.

  
"Should you pull it out?" Sophia asks, moving to kneel on Daryl's left side.

  
"That is the worst thing to do. Where's my crossbow? We need to get back to the group," Daryl says as he slowly stands up. Daryl feels himself sway and quickly grabs onto a nearby tree.

  
"Here is your bow," Sophia says. Daryl can see that Sophia is scared.

  
"Thanks," Daryl says, grabbing his crossbow and slinging it over his back.

  
"You're bleeding a lot, Mr. Daryl."

  
"I know, but that is not important right now. Getting you to your mom is what's important," Daryl says, pushing off of the tree. "Fuck. I have no idea which way to go."

  
"I do," Sophia says. Daryl is surprised when Sophia grabs his hand.

  
"How do you know which way is right?"

  
"This is the place Mr. Rick told me to hide," Sophia says, pointing at the small cave under the cliff they had fallen off of. "A bunch of foot prints are over there." Daryl looks to where Sophia is pointing.

  
Daryl grabs Sophia's hand and starts following the tracks the group had made the day before. Daryl quickly stops and pulls Sophia behind him when he hears movement up ahead.

  
"Who...," Sophia starts, but Daryl quickly covers her mouth. Daryl silently curses himself because he starts to feel himself lose consciousness. The sounds are much closer, but Daryl cannot do anything because he falls to the ground unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl wakes to the feeling of a cool cloth on his head and a pile of blankets on his body. "Daryl, don't move. You need to stay still," Dale's voice says, making Daryl open his eyes. Daryl notices that he is lying in the back of the RV.

  
"Sophia?" Daryl gasps out.

  
"She's fine. She's outside with Carol. She shot Shane with your crossbow, but he is fine. The arrow just skimmed his arm," Dale says, which makes Daryl chuckle and wince.

  
"I wish I had seen that," Daryl says, gasping in pain.

  
"I'm sorry, Daryl. I wish I had something to give you for the pain," Dale says, removing the cloth off of Daryl's head. "Thank God. Your fever is gone."

  
"How long have I been out?" Daryl asks, wincing as the pain gets worse.

  
"About two days. I'm sorry," Dale stammers out. "I'll be right back." Daryl just nods and closes his eyes. A few minutes later, Daryl can hear someone walk into the room.

  
"Daryl?" Rick asks, sitting on a chair next to the bed.

  
"I'm awake," Daryl gasps, slowly opening his eyes again.

  
"What's wrong?" Rick asks, moving closer.

  
"Pain," is all Daryl can gasp out.

  
"Damn. We really need to find a drug store or hospital. T-Dog isn't doing very well either," Rick says, putting his head in his hands.

  
"Help me up and to my stuff," Daryl gasps, sitting up slowly.

  
"What? Daryl, you shouldn't be moving around yet," Rick says, steadying Daryl as he starts to shake.

  
"Trust me. Get me to my stuff," Daryl gasps.

  
"Ok, but let me do most of the work," Rick says, helping Daryl stand up. Daryl feels his knees threaten to give out from under him, but Rick quickly wraps his arms around Daryl's waist.

  
"I cannot do it. I'm too weak," Daryl gasps, the pain becoming extremely bad. Rick slowly lowers Daryl back down onto the bed. "Damn it. I really need to get into my bag."

  
"Glenn," Rick shouts, sticking his head out of the room. "Where's your bag?"

  
"In the back of the truck cab," Daryl gasps as Rick helps him lay back down.

  
"Sir?" Glenn stammers, walking into the room and freezing when he sees Daryl depending so much on Rick's help.

  
"I need you to get Daryl's bag out of his truck cab," Rick says. Daryl is thankful when Rick helps cover him up and hides his scars. "Glenn, now." Daryl is surprised by the force in Rick's voice. Glenn seems just as surprised as Daryl because he quickly flees the room. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh," Rick says, sitting down.

  
"Why did you?" Daryl gasps before breaking into a coughing fit and cringing as his side hurts.

  
"Daryl?" Rick yells. Daryl has his eyes closed, but he can feel Rick help him into a sitting position and holding a bottle up to Daryl's lips once Daryl stops coughing.

  
"Thanks," Daryl gasps.

  
"Are you ok?" Rick asks as Daryl opens his eyes again.

  
"You might want to check my side," Daryl gasps as Rick helps him lay down. Daryl looks down as Rick moves the cover to look at Daryl's side. "Did I break any of my stitches?"

  
"No," Rick says, but Daryl can hear worry in Rick's voice.

  
"What?" Daryl gasps.

  
"Nothing. Sorry," Rick says.

  
"Those are old scars, and I don't plan on talking about them," Daryl says realizing the worry was for the scars covering most of his body.

  
"Merle better never show his face around here again," Rick says suddenly, which surprises Daryl. "I don't care if he is your brother." Daryl is about to reply, but a soft knock comes from the other side of the door. Rick gets up and opens the door. Daryl isn't surprised to see Carol standing there, but he is surprised that Sophia isn't with her.

  
"Sophia?" Daryl asks quickly.

  
"She fell asleep. Glenn is watching her for me," Carol says, walking in and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Glenn said you need this." Daryl grabs the bag, sits up, and started going through it.

  
"I told Glenn to get it," Rick says, sounding mad that Glenn disobeyed him.

  
"He didn't want to get into Daryl's truck, so I said I would do it," Carol says quickly. As Daryl searches his bag, the blanket slips down to show his scared chest and stomach. Daryl quickly looks up to see Carol's reaction, but it is not the reaction he was expectation. Instead of looking horrified, she just looks sad. "What are you looking for?"

  
"Merle's stash of pills. He has infection and pain pills," Daryl says. Daryl goes back to looking, but his hands begin shaking, which makes him drop his bag.

  
"Daryl?" Rick and Carol yell in unison.

  
"Side...hurts...," Daryl gasps out between the pain, holding his left side. Carol suddenly pushes Daryl into lying while Rick grabs his bag.

"Are the pill bottles lose in here?" Rick asks. Daryl is surprised to hear anger in Rick's voice.

  
"No... Bag...," Daryl gasps out, feeling sweet break out on his forehead.

  
"Found it," Rick says, dropping Daryl's bag and revealing a Ziploc bag of prescription bottles. Daryl closes his eyes, wishing he would black out when the pain increases. "There has to be something more than just cuts."

  
"I'll go get Dale," Carol says, running out of the room. Daryl is grateful that Carol left because he can feel tears flow without him being able to do anything.

  
"I'm sorry, but Dale better look at you before I give you any medicine for the pain," Rick says. Daryl can only nod through the pain.

  
"Carol said you are in really bad pain," Dale says, walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed. Daryl again can only nod through the pain. "This is going to hurt more, but I have to check your wound." Daryl can’t hold the cry as Dale pushes and prods at his side. The pain becomes so bad that Daryl suddenly blacks out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rick, you cannot go. It's too dangerous," Shane's yell brings Daryl back to consciousness.

  
"I have to go. Daryl needs medicine and a doctor if I can find one," Rick yells back. Daryl is getting mad at them yelling, afraid it will attract Walkers.

  
"Stop yelling," Daryl means to snap, but it comes out weak and raspy. Daryl opens his eyes to find Rick and Shane looking at him, Rick looking worried and Shane looking pissed off.

  
"Daryl?" Carol's voice asks softly from beside Daryl's head. Daryl hadn't seen her until she spoke.

  
"What happened?" Daryl asks, trying to sit up, but Carol stops him.

  
"Dale doesn't want you moving. You have a bad infection," Carol says.

  
"That's why I have to go, Shane. We cannot lose anyone else," Rick says.

  
"What about Merle's pills?" Daryl asks.

  
"We are running dangerously low on infection pills. T-Dog has an infection, though not as bad as you’re but still dangerous," Rick says.

  
"Normally I would say to forget about getting pills, but ya cannot let T-Dog die. He plays a large role in this group," Daryl says.

  
"So do you," Carol says quickly.

  
"I'm going in half an hour. I want to take at least one person with me. I would prefer you, Shane, and I'm also taking Carl," Rick says.

  
"What? Why Carl? He's only ten, Rick," Shane says.

  
"I know my own son's age. I also know that if I don't take him, he will try to go off on his own. He needs some time away from his mom," Rick says to Shane before turning to Daryl. "You better still be here when I get back.

  
"Whatever," Daryl says as Shane and Rick leave. "Where's Sophia? Is she ok?"

  
"Lori is watching. I wanted you to be awake before she sees you again," Carol says, moving to sit by Daryl's side.

  
"Again?" Daryl asks, confused.

  
"You were unconscious when she first came in, and seeing you so pale and still, scared her. She started crying and saying she had killed you," Carol says. Daryl grabs Carol's hand when he sees the tears in her eyes.

  
"Let me get a bit more rest, and then ya can bring her in for a while, but please tell her I'm fine and that I'm sorry I scared her," Daryl says, relaxing back into the pillows under him. Daryl slowly lets his eyes flutter closed, but before he falls asleep, he feels Carol's lips press softly to his forehead.

  
When Daryl wakes up, he is surprised to see Glenn sitting in a chair beside the bed. Daryl gives Glenn a confused look when Glenn notices he is awake.

  
"Dale didn't want you to be alone, just in case you got worse again," Glenn says.

  
"Where is Carol?" Daryl asks.

  
"She's outside trying to keep Lori calm. Rick, Carl, and Shane have been gone for several hours, and she's really freaking out. They should have been back by now." A silence falls on Glenn and Daryl. Daryl starts to doze back off but is awakened by the sound of a truck driving down the road. Daryl sits up and reaches for his crossbow on instinct.

  
"You probably shouldn't be moving," Glenn says quickly.

  
"I'm not staying back here when Rick and Shane are gone and the group is in danger," Daryl growls as he stands up. Daryl feels himself sway and is grateful when Glenn grabs a hold of him. They slowly make their way out of the RV.

  
"Daryl, what are you doing up? You shouldn't be moving around yet," Dale says, helping Glenn help Daryl sit down beside the RV.

  
"Heard a car," is all Daryl manages to say through labored breathing. Daryl looks around and sees a woman he's never seen watching him. "Who is she?"

  
"Maggie Greene. She said there was an accident and that Carl was shot. She's taking Lori to her dad's farm," Dale says.

  
"Can we trust her? Is Carl ok?" Daryl asks, searching for Carol and Sophia. He spots them a little away from Maggie with Lori, who’s running around like a chicken with its head chopped off. Daryl jumps when he feels a hand on his forehead.

  
"You still have an awful high fever," Dale says, kneeling next to Daryl. "Glenn, grab him a blanket, he's shivering."

  
"I'm fine," Daryl grumbles and watches as the newcomer starts to walk over to the where he is sitting. Glenn comes back out of the RV and puts the blanket over his shoulders.

  
"What's wrong with him?" Maggie asks, making Daryl growl.

  
"None of yer business," Daryl growls but then breaks into a coughing fit.

  
"Daryl?" Daryl hears everyone in the group but T-Dog yell.

  
"How long has he been like this?" Daryl hears Maggie asked as he holds onto Dale's arm tightly, trying to get his coughing to stop.

  
"A couple weeks. He was getting better; at least we thought he was. The three you have had gone out to find medicine and help. I'm not a doctor. I can only do so much," Dale says, making Daryl flinch when he reached out to rub Daryl's back.

  
"What happened to him?" Maggie asks. Daryl tries to glare at Maggie, but he knows his face shows nothing but pain.

  
"He needs to come with us," Maggie says. When Dale gives her a confused look, Maggie continues. "My dad was a vet. He can help your man. If he doesn't get help soon, he won't make it."

  
"What good is a vet going to do?" Carol asks, appearing suddenly beside Daryl with Sophia next to her.

  
"He can save your husband's life," Maggie says.

  
"He's not my husband," Carol says softly, turning away. Daryl is surprised to see a blush on Carol's face as she turns away.

  
"Carol," Daryl gasps out. Daryl feels himself start to lose consciousness and grabs a hold of Glenn and Dale, who are on either side of him.

  
"Daryl?" Glenn stammers, surprised by Daryl grabbing him.

  
"Daryl!" Daryl hears several people yell as he falls forward and into Glenn and Dale's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Panic grips Daryl when he wakes up to see a room he doesn’t know and a face of an old man he doesn’t know. Daryl quickly tries to move away from the old man only to gasp as pain shot through his left side.

  
“Easy son, you should not move around,” the old man says in a tone that Daryl doesn’t like.

  
“I’m not yer son, nor a wounded animal. Who the hell are ya, and where is my group?” Daryl growls out.

  
“You need to watch your language, and your group is in the living room, waiting to find out if you are ok. How do you feel?” the man says as he checks Daryl’s temperature, pulse, and blood pressure.

  
“I’d feel better if I knew who the hell is touching me when I cannot even move,” Daryl growls before breaking out into a coughing fit. The old man moves quickly and sits Daryl up to ease his coughing.

  
“Here’s some water,” the old man says as he holds up a glass of water to Daryl’s lips. “My name is Hershel Greene. You met my oldest daughter before passing out. I had to force your wife and kid away from you so I could work.”

  
“Carol’s not my wife, and Sophia is not my kid,” Daryl says, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice as Hershel helps him lay back down.

  
“You wish them to ne your wife and kid?” Hershel asks.

  
“That’s none of yer business, old man,” Daryl says softly as he starts to fall asleep. “What is wrong with me?”

  
“Nothing is wrong with you anymore. You just need to rest to regain your strength. You will be tired for a while due to the nasty infection you had when you arrived,” Hershel says as he heads to the door. “Get some more sleep, and I will tell everyone how you are doing.”

  
“Whatever,” Daryl murmurs as he rolls onto his right side. Daryl was just about asleep when he felt the bed shift. Daryl cannot stop his growl at being bothered when he was asleep. Daryl figures he’ll see Hershel when he opens his eyes, but he is surprised to see Carol and Sophia.

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Carol stammers as she stands up quickly. Daryl quickly reaches out and grabs her hand, stopping her from heading to the door.

  
“Ya have no reason to apologize,” Daryl says as he pulls Carol back down to sit on the bed.

  
“How… how do you feel, Mr. Daryl?” Sophia asks quietly.

  
“I feel a lot better, and ya need to stop being so quiet. Ya and yer mom both,” Daryl says as he brushes some hair out of Sophia’s face with his free hand. Daryl cannot help but smile when Sophia starts to reach to grab his hand but stops. Daryl reaches out and grabs Sophia’s hand as tears silently slid down her cheeks. “Why are ya crying, little one?”

  
“You’re hurt because of me,” Sophia cries.

  
“Ya are not to blame for my injuries,” Daryl says softly, trying to calm Sophia. Carol picks Sophia up and holds her on her lap as she cries Daryl suddenly remembers a song his mom used to sing to him when he was upset, and begins to sing it softly to Sophia. Sophia eventually stops crying and starts to yawn.

  
“Can I sleep with you tonight, Mr. Daryl?” Sophia says a little stronger but still quiet.

  
“Sophia, he needs to rest and not be bothered,” Carol says, quickly shooting a look of apology to Daryl.

  
“I’m fine with it as long as she watches out for my side,” Daryl says, smiling at Carol. “Can I talk to yer mom really quick?”

  
“Of course. I’ll go get our stuff,” Sophia says, quickly running out the door.

  
“We have a tent outside to sleep in, Daryl. She cannot sleep away from me, not so soon after I just got her back,” Carol says, standing and walking to the window that I at the end of the bed. Daryl slowly gets up and walks up behind Carol, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Daryl what are you doing? You shouldn’t be up,” Carol says, turning around to face Daryl. “You need to…” Daryl cuts Carol off by quickly kissing her passionately on the lips. Daryl moans as Carol opens her mouth, allowing him access, and kisses him back. A high pitched giggle cause Daryl and Carol to jump, and Daryl winces as his side throbs. “Let’s get you to bed, both of you,” Carol says as she helps Daryl walk back to the bed and lay down.

  
“Only if ya lay with us,” Daryl says, pulling Carol to lie down on the other side of the bed with Sophia lying between them. Daryl begins to hum softly until Sophia falls asleep.

  
“You’re good with her,” Carol whispers over Sophia’s head. Daryl looks into Carol’s eyes and then kisses Carol’s forehead before falling into a deep and restful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl was confined to rest for two days, which Sophia and Carol kept him company during. On the day Daryl is allowed to move freely, he is walking by the barn when he hears a noise from within it.

  
"What the hell?" Daryl says as he moves over to the door and finds it locked. Daryl finds a crack in the wall and jumps when he looks in. When he jumps, he trips over a hay bail and falls.

  
"Fuck!" Daryl yells as he hits the ground and his side begins to throb badly.

  
"Daryl?" Daryl hears Carol yell as the group comes running over. Carol and Sophia go straight to Daryl while everyone else checks the surroundings.

  
"What happened?" Rick asks, glancing down at Daryl.

  
"There's fucking Walkers in the fucking barn," Daryl says through gritted teeth.

  
"Watch your mouth, boy," Hershal says as he kneels down next to Daryl.

  
"Why the fuck should I? You have fucking Walkers mere feet from your house, where your family is," Daryl growls as Hershal checks his side.

  
"That is none of your business," Hershal says as he stands up.

  
"None of our business? Our kids and family is just a few feet away, Daryl growls out.

  
"The barn is secure," Hershal says as he walks away.

  
"Secure? Wood is never secure for long" Daryl says, standing up and pulling Carol and Sophia to him. A noise from behind makes Daryl turn just in time to see Shane break the door of the barn open. Daryl quickly pushes Carol and Sophia behind him as Shane tosses him a shotgun and Walkers start coming out. The farm is soon filled with loud gunshots as Daryl, Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, and Glenn starting shooting Walkers. Once all the Walkers are dead, Daryl throws down the shotgun, picks up a sobbing Sophia, and pulls Carol away from the barn.

  
"You ok?" Daryl asks Carol once they get back to the tents.

  
"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Sophia," Carol says, glancing at the now unconscious child in Daryl's arms.

  
"She'll be ok. She's just spooked," Daryl says, entering their tent and laying Sophia down.

  
"How's your side?" Carol asks as they both lay down around Sophia.

  
"It hurts a little from my fall, but I'll be ok," Daryl says.

  
"What are your feelings for me?" Carol asks after a while of silence.

  
"What?" Daryl asks, startled.

  
"What are your feelings for me?"

  
"I thought that would be obvious." Daryl reaches out and caresses Carol's cheek.

  
"I want to hear you say it." Carol looks away as a bright blush covers her face.

  
"Ok. I love you, Carol Peletier. I wish you were my wife, and I wish Sophia was my child. I would marry you if I could."

  
"Why can you not marry momma, Mr. Dixon?" Sophia asks suddenly.

  
"Well, little one, there are no preachers, first off. Second off, I'm sure your mom doesn't want to marry someone like me," Daryl says, sadness evident in his voice.

  
"Do you want to marry Daryl, momma?" Sophia asks.

  
"Only if you are ok with it," Carol answers, which makes Daryl look at her surprised.

  
"If we find a way, will you marry each other? I want Mr. Dixon as my dad," Sophia says, glancing from Carol to Daryl. Daryl looks at Carol and mouths marry me. Carol smiles brightly and nods.

  
"Of course we will, but only if you stop calling me Mr. Dixon. My name is Daryl, not Mr. Dixon," Daryl says, kissing Sophia' forehead and then pulling Carol close to kiss her on the lips.

  
"Daryl? Carol? Sophia?" Hershal's voice comes from outside the tent. Daryl sits up, unzips the tent, and looks up at the old man. "We made supper as an apology for earlier. You guys are welcome to join. I'd like to look at that wound again afterwards."

  
"We'll be there shortly," Daryl says as he recloses the tent.

  
"You feel ok to go eat with everyone else?" Carol asks Sophia.

  
"Can I sit with you guys instead of at the kid's table?" Sophia asks.

  
"There isn't any room baby or-"

  
"Of course you can, little one. Don't look at me like that. She can sit in my lap, and I'll explain to Hershal while you get her into clean clothes and in the house." Daryl kisses Sophia really quick on the forehead and Carol really quick on the lips. Daryl walks into the house and finds Hershal setting the table.

  
"Is there something I could do for you, son?" Hershal asks as Daryl walks up.

  
"Can Sophia eat next to me and Carol? She can sit on my lap if need be. She's pretty shaken up still," Daryl says, wincing as his side throbs a little.

  
"Of course she can. Is your side hurting a lot?"

  
"Not too much. I think I aggravated it when I fell."

  
"Sit down. I better look at it now instead of waiting until after eating."

  
"There's something else I need to talk to you about sometime."

  
"I'm all ears, son."

  
"I want to marry Carol. I know we can't do anything official, but I would like it if you married us."

  
"I would be honored to. Do you have a ring?"

  
"No, I was going to see if Glenn and Maggie could look for one on their next supply run."

  
"When do you want to do it?"

  
"As soon as I can, but I want to wait for a ring."

  
"Ok. Are you announcing tonight?"

  
"If it’s ok with you."

  
"It's ok with me. Your wound is slightly aggravated, but it is fine. Everyone should be coming in soon."

  
"Need any help setting anything?"

  
"A chair from the kids table needs moved over so Sophia can sit with you and Carol. I also need to finish setting the plates and forks out."

  
"I can help with that." Shortly after Daryl and Hershal finished, everyone came in to eat. As everyone sat down, Daryl on Hershal’s right side with Carol next to him and Sophia between them, Hershal cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

  
"This meal was originally for the purpose of apologizing to you guys for deceiving you about the barn, but now it is also to celebrate something big that we all need to lighten up our spirits," Hershal says.

  
"What is that?" Dale asks. Hershal looks at Daryl, motions for him to have the floor, and sits down. Daryl stands up and nervously looks around at everyone.

  
"As Hershal said, there is something big that needs to be said. I... um... well...," Daryl stutters. Hershal carefully hits Daryl in the side to get him to spit it out already. "I've asked Carol to marry me, and she said yes. Before you start going crazy, I need to talk to you, Glenn, and you, Maggie." Daryl quickly steps out into the hallway before he got overrun with people as they surround Carol and Sophia.

  
"What can we do you, Daryl?" Glenn asks.

  
"I need you guys to look for a ring for Carol. I want to give her an actual ring when we are married. Can you look for one?" Daryl asks.

  
"How-" Glenn starts but Maggie interrupts him.

  
"Of course we will. Do you have anything in mind?" Maggie asks.

  
"Something that will complement her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes," Daryl says, smiling.

  
"We'll see what we can do. You better get in there and save Carol," Maggie says.

  
"What?" Daryl says, panic in his voice. Daryl quickly reenters the dining room to find Carol holding a crying Sophia as everyone was still surrounding them. "What the fuck is going on?" Everyone quickly moves out of Daryl's was as he makes his way to Carol and Sophia.

  
"With all the excitement, no one seen Sophia try to stand up, and she got knocked off her chair," Hershal explains as he shows Daryl the new bruise forming on Sophia's left arm.

  
"Damn it. Are you ok, little one?" Daryl asks, brushing Sophia's hair out of her face. Sophia nod and reaches her arms out to Daryl. "You're getting to big to be held, little one, but for now, I will hold you." Daryl hugs Sophia close to him as she continues to cry softly and buries her face in his shirt. That is when Daryl notices everyone surrounding him.

  
"Why don't you step outside with her for a bit, and we'll start dishing out the food? I'll make sure you two get a good bit of food," Carol says, rubbing Sophia's back softly.

  
"Sure. Hershal, can you step out with us?" Daryl asks, walking towards the door.

  
"Sure. Let me grab an ice pack for her first," Hershal says. "Everyone, go ahead and sit down. You can go ahead and start eating. We'll be just a few minutes." Daryl walks outside and goes to sit on the porch slider but can't because of Sophia.

  
"Sophia, baby, can I set you down long enough to sit down? You can get back on my lap once I sat down," Daryl says softly, not sounding at all like he used to when he first met the group. Sophia still won't speak and just nods. Daryl sits her down and quickly sits down, holding his arms open for Sophia. Sophia quickly crawls back into Daryl's arms. "What's got you so spoked, baby girl?"

  
"I was afraid when I fell because my arm hurts, and then everyone was surrounding me," Sophia sobs out, her voice cracking several times. Daryl hears Hershal come out but stop when he hears them talking.

  
"Does your arm still hurt?"

  
"A little."

  
"Here's the ice pack, and I'll explain to everyone not to bother her. A lot has happened too fast for her," Hershal says, handing Daryl the ice pack than heading back inside.

  
"This is going to be slightly cold, baby girl," Daryl says before putting the ice pack onto the slight bruise on Sophia's arm. Daryl winces when Sophia winces at the coldness of the pack. After a few minutes of sitting on the porch, Daryl carries Sophia back inside. They all sit down and eat, talking about random things but mainly the wedding. After a while, Daryl feels Sophia's head on his arm and sees her yawn and fight her closing eyes.

  
"I think it is time for us to retire for the night," Carol says when Daryl yawns as well. "Good night everyone." Daryl picks Sophia up and they walk out to their tent. It doesn't take long for all three of them to fall asleep once they are all lying down.


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl wakes up to Maggie yelling at Andrea.

  
"What the hell were you thinking? You were supposed to stay with her," he hears Maggie yell as he slips out of bed and out of the tent.

  
"She didn't kill herself, so she wants to live," Andrea yells back. Daryl gets mad quick about all the yelling, afraid it will wake Carol and Sophia.

  
"I don't know what you're yelling about, and I truly don't give a fuck, but you need to stop yelling. You'll wake everyone up," Daryl says, walking over to the arguing girls as Lori does too.

  
"Don't tell them what to do. You're not the boss over them," Lori snaps. Daryl goes to say something but stops when he hears Carol and Sophia step out of their tent, woken up my Maggie and Andrea yelling. "Don't stop. Go ahead and say what you want. You don't have to hold back because of me."

  
"I'm not holding back because of you," Daryl growls softly as Carol and Sophia pass to go into the house. Before they went in though, Lori slapped Daryl, hard. Lori slapping him, stuns Daryl and causes him to step back. Daryl can feel his anger shot up, but when he sees Sophia's startled face, he starts to walk up the stairs to Carol and Sophia. Halfway up the stairs, he feels someone lock him in a choke hold from behind.

  
"Daryl!" Carol yells, pulling Sophia against her. Daryl instantly grabs hold of the arm around his neck and tries to break it's hold.

  
"Let me go," Daryl grits out as he steps back into the person, trying to break the person's hold but forgetting he is standing on the steps. Daryl and the person fall backwards, break apart, and hit the ground hard. Daryl hits the ground on his back and pain shoots through his side, causing him to curl onto his side to try and ease the pain.

  
"Daryl!" Carol yells again as Sophia and her run to his side. Hershal beats Carol to Daryl.

  
"Daryl? I need you to uncurl. I need to see your side," Hershal says softly. Daryl shakes his head as he tries to will the pain away and regain his breath.

  
"What happened here?" Daryl hears Rick ask suddenly appearing over Hershal's shoulder.

  
"Shane attacked him," Carol says. Daryl can hear her trying to hold back tears.

  
"He attacked Lori," Shane yelled, trying to defend himself.

  
"No, he didn't," Lori says softly, which makes Daryl look at her. When Daryl moved to look at Lori, Hershal uses it as his chance to examine Daryl's side.

  
"I was afraid of this," Hershal says, touching Daryl's side gently, but it still causes a hiss to escape Daryl's lips.

  
"How bad is it, old man?" Daryl asks, glad some of the pain has worn off.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl hisses as Hershal cuts into his side. Carol is sitting on the bed beside him and tightens her hand on his when she sees the blood. Hershal said the wound had become infected, so he is now cutting it reopen to drain the infection.

  
"You don't have to stay here, Carol," Daryl says, hissing as Hershal cuts more into him.

  
"I want to be here with you. I just don't like seeing blood or you in pain," Carol says, kissing Daryl's knuckles.

  
"God damn it, old man. How many times do you have to do that?" Daryl growls after Hershal cuts him again.

  
"That was it, but the next part won't feel good at all. I need to squeeze the wound to drain the infected blood. I'm sorry I cannot give you anything for the pain or to knock you out, but we used the last bit when you were first hurt," Hershal says.

  
"Just get it over with," Daryl says, trying to be strong for Carol but crying out when Hershal squeezes the wound. Daryl feels himself begin to black out but fights it.

  
"Go ahead and let yourself black out," Hershal says, seeing silent tears stream down Daryl's face. "Your body will need the rest anyways." Daryl nods and looks at Carol, smiling softly at her.

  
"I love you," he says softly.

  
"I love you too, and I will be here when you wake up," Carol says, leaning down and kissing Daryl's forehead, which he blacks out after. When Daryl starts to regain conscious, he hears Sophia's soft voice reading out loud.

  
"Daddy?" Sophia asks when Daryl stretches out his left arm, which had been lying on his stomach.

  
"Hey little one," Daryl says, opening his eyes and looking at Sophia, who is sitting next to him. "What are you reading?"

  
"The Outsiders. Hershal gave it to me when I asked mom about getting books to read because Dale didn't have any I could read," she says, putting a piece of paper in the book to mark her place and getting up. "I have to go tell momma that your awake. I'll be back." It doesn't take too long for Sophia to get Carol and Hershal.

  
"How do you feel?" Hershal asks, checking his side.

  
"I feel a bit sore, but I feel fine other than that," Daryl says, grabbing Carol's hand as she sits next to him.

  
"The infection is gone, but you will have to sleep in here until it heals fully," Hershal says. Sophia starts crying when she hears him say that.

  
"Why are you crying, little one?" Daryl asks, brushing hair out of her face.

  
"I want to sleep with you," Sophia cries.

  
"Why can't you? Why can't Sophia and Carol sleep here, Hershal?" Daryl asks, looking at Hershal and rubbing Sophia's back.

  
"She can now that you have awoken. I just didn't want her sleeping with you last night because of how sore you would have been if you had woken," Hershal says before walking out. Daryl pulls Sophia to lay next to him and Carol joins. Sophia is asleep shortly after laying down, which makes Daryl frown.

  
"She didn't sleep well last night or very long," Carol says, yawning.

  
"Looks like you didn't either," Daryl says. "Why don't you lay down and take a nap?"

  
"I would love to, but it is almost dinner time, and I promised to help. Hershal is moving everyone into the house tonight because the weather is getting colder."

  
"Where is everyone sleeping?"

  
"In the front room, except for Glenn, who is rooming with Jim, Andrea, who is rooming with Maggie, and Carl, Rick, and Lori, who is taking Hershal's room."

  
"What about Hershal?"

  
"He is taking the couch."

  
"Why is he giving up his room to them?"

  
"Oh, I forgot. You missed Rick's announcement. Lori's pregnant."

  
"Who does it belong to?"

  
"I don't know, and I don't think she does either. I'm sorry I wasn't here like I promised."

  
"Don't worry about it. One of my girls was with me when I woke, and that is all that matters. How long has she been reading to me?"

  
"All day. I'm sorry if it bothered you."

  
"Will you stop apologizing for things you don't need to apologize for? It doesn't bother me at all. I love the thought."


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl wakes to the sound of a soft knock on the door the next morning. He smiles when he sees Sophia and Carol still fast asleep beside him. There is another knock at the door followed by a scared sounding voice saying his name.

  
"What do you need, Glenn?" Daryl says softly, not wanting to wake his girls up.

  
"Breakfast is almost done, and Maggie and I have something for you," Glenn replies.

  
"We will be down in a bit, and I will need to talk to you two on the porch when I get down there," Daryl replies before shaking Carol's shoulder and kissing her on the forehead.

  
"Wha?" Carol asks, slowing opening her eyes and yawning.

  
"You are so cute when you do that. Breakfast is almost done, and Sophia needs to shower before getting dressed," Daryl says, noticing the dirt on Sophia's face.

  
"I'll get her up and ready. You going to head on down?" Carol asks, sitting up and watching Daryl grab a change of clothes.

  
"Yeah, I'm going to head down after I change," Daryl says, kissing Carol on the lips and Sophia on the head before leaving. After Daryl changes and takes care of business, he heads down stairs to find Maggie and Glenn but Hershal stops him.

  
"Let me see our side really quick," he says, pushing Daryl's shirt up. "Looks ok, but you need to be careful. Maggie and Glenn are out on the porch."

  
"Thank you," Daryl says quickly before heading out to the porch. He spots Glenn and Maggie and walks over to them. "Did you find one?"

  
"We found a few and wanted the final decision to be yours," Glenn says, handing Daryl a small pouch.

  
"Thank you," Daryl says, opening the bag and looking through what they had found. He is starting to worry that they did not find one when he gets to the last ring, a simple silver band with a bright blue heart shaped gem. "It's perfect."

  
"What's perfect?" Carol's voice says from behind him suddenly. Daryl quickly slips the ring into his shirt pocket and the pouch back into Glenn's hand before turning to Carol.

  
"The weather today," Daryl easily says. "Why don't we get married this evening?"

  
"What? But I don't have a dress or shoes or," Carol was stuttering when Hershal interrupts.

  
"Today is the perfect day, Daryl. Maggie, why don't you show Carol our little present for her," Hershal says. "We can start setting up after breakfast, and have the wedding after lunch."

  
"That sounds perfect. Is that ok, Carol? I don't want to rush you. If you don't agree, tell me now," Daryl says, grabbing Carol's shoulders and locking eyes with her.

  
"It is fine. I just hope I can find something to wear," Carol says, reaching up on her tippy toes and kissing Daryl.

  
"I have just the thing for you, Carol," Maggie says, dragging Carol off.


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl watches as Maggie drags Carol off somewhere in the house before suddenly frowning.

  
"What's wrong, Daryl?" Hershel asks, seeing Daryl frown.

  
"I don't have anything to wear. All my clothes are old and ratty," Daryl says. Inside he is screaming at himself for being so stupid and for ruining the special day.

  
"Come with me, Daryl," Hershel says, dragging him into the house. "Wait here." Daryl frowns as Hershel heads into the main bedroom for a second before pulling him into the room while saying the coast is clear.

  
"What are you up to, old man?" Daryl asks, not trusting the man fully yet.

  
"I am solving your problem of not having anything to wear," he says, pulling a black suit out of the closet.

  
"Hershel, I can't," Daryl says as he hands him the suit.

  
"Yes, you can. I have something else I can wear. Now let's go get some breakfast and start setting up."

  
Half way through breakfast Carol and Maggie come back from wherever they had gone, and Daryl could tell Carol had cried, which instantly worried him. After half an hour of Carol assuring him that she was fine, he went to work with the other men and Andrea to set up everything while Lori, Maggie and Carol left Beth to watch Carl and Sophia. It took until lunch, but Daryl was happy with what they had set up, which wasn't much but was enough. Carol didn't come down for lunch, but Daryl sees Maggie take up a tray with enough food for the three girls. Daryl is just getting done with lunch when he feels someone pulling on his arm. He looks down and see Sophia beside him, crying.

  
"Sophia, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Daryl asks, which draws Hershel from the kitchen to them.

  
"Mommy left me, didn't she?" Sophia sobs as he kneels down in front of her.

  
"Of course not, baby. Why do you ask that?" Daryl says, pulling her against him.

  
"Mommy hasn't spent any time with me today, and Carl said it is because she left me," Sophia sobs against his shoulder. Daryl carefully wraps his arms around Sophia, picks her up, and storms outside to where Rick is getting Carl ready for the wedding. Rick looks up when he hears Sophia still sobbing.

  
"Is she ok? Did something happen?" Rick asks, rushing over to them.

  
"She will be fine as soon as I get her to her mom, but first you better ask your son what happened," Daryl growls, tightening his hold on Sophia.

  
"What do you mean? Carl, what does he mean?" Rick asks, rounding on his son.

  
"I have no idea, dad," Carl said, glaring at Daryl and Sophia when Rick isn't looking.

  
"Like hell you don't," Daryl yells.

  
"Daryl, please, tell me what is going on," Rick says.

  
"I'll tell you in a second, Rick," Hershel says suddenly from behind Daryl. Daryl didn't even know he had followed him outside. "Daryl, take her into her mom. She is in the last room at the end of the hall downstairs, but don't just storm in there, knock." Daryl sends one last glare at Carl before storming away, knowing Hershel would take care of it. He walks straight to the room Hershel told him Carol would be in and knocks on the door.

  
"Who is it?" Maggie says from the other side of the door.

  
"It's Daryl. I know I cannot come in, but Sophia needs Carol now, so please someone get her from my arms," He says, rubbing soft circles on Sophia's back as she settles down some.

  
"What happened? Is she ok? Let go of me, Maggie. That is my daughter," Carol's voice sounds as does the sound of shuffling.

  
"I know she is, Carol, but let me hide this really quick," Maggie says. After a minute, the door opens and Carol rushes out.

  
"What happened? Is she ok?" Carol asks, trying to get Sophia to let Daryl go, but she was refusing.

  
"We should go somewhere private first," Daryl says, looking over Carol at Maggie and Lori.

  
"You guys can use the room behind you," Maggie says. Daryl smiles a thanks and pulls Carol into the room behind them.

  
"Is she ok?" Carol asks as Daryl sits on the bed with Sophia in his lap.

  
"She is not physically hurt, but Carl said something that upset her."

  
"What did he say?" Carol asks, sitting next to him and trying to get Sophia to look at her.

  
"He told her that you have not spent any time with her today because you are leaving her."

  
"Oh, Sophia, baby, you know that is not true. I would never leave you. Why don't you join me and we get ready? I need my flower girl to look beautiful." That finally got Sophia to look up.

  
"You promise?" Sophia asks softly.

  
"I promise," Carol says. "Thank you, Daryl."

  
"What for?" he asks as she kisses him on the cheek.

  
"For taking care of our daughter," Carol says, standing up and leaving with Sophia. Daryl watches as they walk into the other room and the door closes.

  
"Our daughter," he says as he slowly walks to the main bedroom where he left the suit to get ready. After he gets ready, he walks outside to find everyone else already sitting in the area for the wedding, except Rick, who is standing at the front, Carol, and Sophia, who are nowhere in sight. Daryl quickly walks up to Rick and stand where he is supposed to stand. After a bit, Sophia appears at the end of the aisle and walks slowly up to the front, dropping petals along the way, and when she gets half way, Carol appears in a stunning white dress that fits her perfectly. Daryl meets her halfway and walks her the rest of the way to Rick.

  
"We are all gathered here in this time of hardship to join these two together for the rest of their lives. Does anyone object?" Rick says. When no one speaks, he continues. "Let's have the vales, which you have written for each other, and the rings. Daryl, you go first."

  
"Carol, I have always believed that I would forever be alone and never know happy, but I am almost glad for this damn zombie apocalypse because it brought me to you. It brought me to my heart, and to my soul. I will always protect you no matter what. You have given me a daughter, which I will love for the rest of my life," he says, smiling at Sophia on the last part and slipping the ring onto Carol's finger.

  
"Carol," Rick says.

  
"Daryl, I have only ever known love to be shown by being smacked around and abused. You showed me that is not true and what real love is. I am grateful that the apocalypse got me away from my ex-husband, but I know that we had met without the apocalypse I would have left him in a heartbeat to be with you," Carol says, slipping a plain silver band onto his finger.

  
"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon. Daryl, you may kiss your bride," Rick says. Daryl didn't have to be told twice because he quickly pulls Carol into a passionate kiss, picks her up, and spins her around. "Guys, I think someone wants to get in on that." Daryl smiles as he picks up Sophia and hold his two girls, his whole world, close to him as everyone cheers and claps.


End file.
